


Warlords and Empires - A FFXIV Story

by ACasualStarmie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACasualStarmie/pseuds/ACasualStarmie
Summary: Tsuyame Fujiwara is a successful business woman who deals in the dark and has an even shadier past. Displaced during the Garlean Occupation, she has suffered at the hands of the Empire and the residents of Othard and Hingashi. But, what if she had not? What if, instead of those events fated to pass, a different road had been walked? Born Ysera of the Grove, the woman who would one day become Tsuyame Fujiwara would lose everything. What happens when, from the fires of the Grove, a woman hungry for revenge rises and takes up arms against the Empire?





	Warlords and Empires - A FFXIV Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the reaches of the Golmore Jungle, there is a Grove guarded by a tribe of Viera. Their ancestral home that has stood the test of time and flourished despite the attempts of many to subjugate the Grove's inhabitants. But, the Grove has seen more and more metal-clad invaders as of late. Who are they? What do they want? Many of the guardians want to know but asking questions is not their way. And, as the New Moon Rises, the Festival of Life draws closer. Ysera, one of the few female protectors, has been away for five years. She longs to see her mother, her children, and the rest of her tribe again. The metal men could wait...

The moon hung high in the sky, surrounded by a blanket of stars. Full, shining brilliantly, illuminating the clearing. There was no wind that eve. The Grove was quiet, save for the natural sounds of the forest. The animals, the insects, but nothing more. That is, until the silence found itself broken. 

Heavily armored bootsteps pounded into the wet grass. The owner of said boots was clad in black armor, gilded with gold. In his hand was a sword, a barrel attached to it. He stumbled into the clearing, turning back. Labored breaths came from the helmet. The exertion from running had taken its toll on him. But, moreover, he was afraid.

“S-stay back!” he called out into the darkness, pointing his weapon wildly at the trees he’d just come out of. “D-don’t come any closer!” 

“You trespass on our land, Outsider,” a woman whispered back. Her voice was smooth, yet colder than the night air. “You do not belong here.” 

Silence filled the clearing, save for the shaky breaths of the man. The voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere, encircling him.  “T he punishment for this is death, Outsider,” the voice said coldly. 

The iron clad warrior began to fire off into the distance, trying to hit his pursuer.  _ BANG! BANG! BANG!  _ The gun portion of his weapon smoked steadily. His grip was shaky, unsteady. 

“Guh!” 

The sound of a spear piercing flesh filled the clearing. Metal, dripping with lifeblood, protruded from the soldier’s chest. His weapon fell from his hand, fingers trembling, moving towards the metallic protrusion that would end his life. 

“Go in peace, Outsider,” the same voice whispered. The next sound was the spear being torn from the man’s body, followed by the sound of his still warm corpse landing in the grass. 

The Viera stood up, clutching her spear, her leporine nose wiggling at the scent of blood. She was tall and dark-skinned, with eyes like amethysts. A mane of raven hair framed her angular face, and was long enough to stretch down to the small of her back. A woman of twenty-eight summers who sported a lean frame, with some muscle and just a touch of squish around the belly. She dressed like a tribeswoman, with paint across her face like that of a warrior. Or a huntress. 

Using her forearm, she wiped sweat from her brow. Her long rabbit- esque ears twitched as a rustle came from the brush nearby.

“Come out,” she called.

One of the few men of the tribe, a man of close to twenty-four summers, stepped from the wooded area. Another of the protectors of the Grove. He was taller than the woman and wearing far less. His body muscular, his exposed skin bearing scars from previous battles. Short, snow-white hair dangled just above his shoulders. His cold, blue eyes settled on his kinswoman.  “Another one,” he said, nodding to the slain man. 

“ Zhallav ,”  Ysera answered, batting her lashes at him. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“You are reckless,  Ysera ,”  the man , questioned. He folded his arms across his chest and shifted his weight to his back foot. “Did you find out why they are here?”

“It is not in our nature to ask questions,  Zhallav .” 

“More and more of these metal men invade our home,  Ysera ,”  Zhallav said, concern hiding in his tone. “Should we not find out why?” 

Ysera sighed, moving forward. She placed a hand on his head and put on a reassuring smile, trying to calm his worries.

“That is not what we are tasked with,” the elder explained. “We drive out the outsiders. We kill trespassers,” she said, drumming her fingers atop his head. “We do not need to ask questions.” 

Zhallav clenched his fists. He bit back whatever response he had in the face of the woman. The man looked away, and then sighed in defeat. 

“I know that it is hard,  Zhallav . But it is the way things are,”  Ysera said, guiding her hand to rest on his cheek. “We protect our land by removing the outsiders without hesitation.” 

“Fine,” he relented, brushing past her. “The New Moon is risen. We must return to the Village for the festival.” 

“You just want to get your dick wet,”  Ysera grumbled under her breath, turning to watch him as he walked into the brush. 

“I heard that!”  Zhallav called back. “You act like you are any better...” 

Ysera didn’t answer. Not verbally, anyway. She laughed in response, jogging, spear in hand, to catch up to her fellow Rava. Walking alongside him, she wore a calmer expression, though she did not lower her guard. 

“You are a giddy one, Zhallav,” she teased, cutting him a sidelong glance. “And here I thought I was good enough for you...”  Ysera fake-pouted, punching him on his arm. 

The hardened hunter blushed and looked away from the woman. “Must you always tease me like that?” 

“You make it so easy,  Zhallav . How can I not?” 

“How long has it been since you were home?” the male  Viera asked, completely bypassing  Ysera’s teasing. 

Ysera thought for a few moments. “Five summers? Maybe six?” she answered, unsure of how much time had truly passed since the last time she had gone home . 

“Did you...do you...”  Zhallav started, fidgeting and avoiding her gaze. “I mean...” 

“What’s wrong,  Zhallav ?  Couerl got your tongue?”  Ysera teased, punching him teasingly on the arm once again. 

Completely flushed, the younger of the pair turned away, finding a particularly interesting leaf to stare at. 

“To answer your question,”  Ysera started, a sigh passing her lips. “Yes, I do get to participate in the festival. After all, as  _ you  _ well know, I am capable of it.” 

If  Zhallav could have turned an even deeper shade of red, he certainly would have. He cleared his throat, finding a different, but equally fascinating, piece of shrubbery to focus on. 

Ysera just laughed.

The pair continued their journey towards their village. The gates soon drew into view and, in front of the gate, was a woman who appeared to be waiting for them. Her face and form resembled  Ysera , almost as if the two were kin. There were some differences, like the silvery hair, the emerald-colored eyes, and that  Ysera was almost a  fulm taller. But beyond those not-so-subtle distinctions, the pair could likely pass for sisters. 

“Welcome home, hunters.”

Ysera’s eyes lit up as she took in the sight of the woman who was there to greet them. She broke out into a sprint and leapt towards the other person, arms wrapping around her tightly. A bright smile drew onto the huntress’ face and her eyes closed as she leaned into the embrace.    
  
“Mother!” Ysera said, breathing a sigh of happiness. “It has been so long...” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in a planned long-running story featuring multiple OCs and NPCs from Final Fantasy XIV. Thank you for reading it. All feedback is appreciated. ♥


End file.
